


Morning In All His Glory

by tcwordsmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come play, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes the best decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning In All His Glory

Gabriel groans and repositions his hands on Dean’s hips. He’d shown up at the motel late last night and, upon finding Castiel tucked in with Sammy, had made the executive decision to crawl into bed with Dean. Best. Decision. Ever. Dean fucking whimpers and bears down harder, until he and Gabriel are flush against one another. The archangel hears stirring from the other bed and smirks. Of course, his smirk is utterly wasted on Dean, whose eyes are scrunched shut as he concentrates on fucking himself on Gabriel’s cock. Not put out, Gabriel turns his smirk toward the other bed where two sets of eyes are intent on watching the show.

“Ah, ah, ah, baby brother,” Gabriel rumbles, moving his hand from Dean’s hip long enough to wave at Castiel, “You can just lay there and watch.” The angel has transported himself from his bed to just beside Gabriel and Dean. Thanks to Gabriel’s quick thinking, Cas is stretched out, his arms bound above his head, and his sleep clothes are snapped across the room. The angel struggles a moment, then gives up and glares at his brother. 

Satisfied, Gabriel turns his attention back to the hunter on his lap and grips Dean’s hips and raises him almost all the way off his cock before pulling him back down. Dean moans as Gabriel’s dick presses against his prostate and he moves his hands from Gabe’s shoulders to press against the smaller man’s chest. 

There’s movement from the other bed, cautious, almost wary, but then there’s a dip on their own bed as Sam’s weight settles near the edge; moving so he can be closer. Gabriel thrusts up into Dean and nods. His voice is thrashed and low, “Yeah, c’mere Sammy.” Sam eases himself behind his brother and runs his hands down Dean’s torso, pausing to rest his large hands over Gabriel’s before moving back up to thumb his brother’s nipples.

Castiel whines from where he’s trussed up on the bed and Gabriel chuckles as he speeds up his thrusts. “Poor baby Cassy,” he murmurs,   
“You have to share your favorite toy and you can’t even touch. But you always get to touch, so not this time. Dean,” he grunts as Dean manages to twist his hips just so, “Is going to come on my cock and not because his angel touches him.” Dean’s blunt fingernails try to dig into Gabriel’s chest as he shifts forward and the angle of Gabriel’s cock shifts deeper inside him. 

Sam’s fingers pinch and twist, eliciting a gasp from Dean, and he leans forward to bite the skin where Dean’s neck and shoulder meet. Gabriel groans at the sight and shifts just enough that each thrust of his cock brushes against Dean’s prostate. “C’mon, Dean-o,” Gabe breathes, “C’mon, so fuckin’ hot, you split on my cock with Sam right behind you. Cas is watching; wanna make it good for him.” Gabe’s so close he can’t help the babbling. 

Sam hears Gabe’s muttering and growls in Dean’s ear, “So fuckin’ hot, waking up to you taking Gabe like that; you’re always so hot, baby.” Dean whimpers and tenses, biting hard enough on his own lip to split it, and he comes all over Gabriel’s stomach. The tight clench around Gabriel’s dick is more than enough to send him spilling over the edge and deep inside Dean, fucking him through his orgasm. Cas groans and strains against his bonds again.

Sam leans forward, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck as he swipes two fingers through the mess on Gabe’s stomach. He brings the fingers up to Dean’s face and Dean sucks them down deep without prompting. They’re clean in a matter of moments and Sam’s back, wiping up more of the mess. 

Dean opens his mouth, but instead of more fingers, he feels Sam shift sideways and opens his eyes to see where—oh fuck. He keens softly, watching Sam feed his come to Cas. Cas sucks Sam’s fingers clean, his eyes dark and desperate as he watches Dean. Gabriel grins and shifts so he slips out of Dean and sits up, keeping Dean firmly on his lap for the moment.

“Hey, hey,” Gabriel murmurs, running his hand up Dean’s neck and fisting it into the hair at the base, “You with us still?” He pulls Dean’s head back to get a better read on the man. The hunter’s eyes have a glassy sheen; his jaw has more slack in it than usual. “Yeah, you’re just barely still with us. Not fucked out just yet.” The archangel uses his considerable strength to lift Dean up and position him across Castiel’s stomach. Dean almost immediately sinks back onto Cas’s cock.

He moans as Cas’s hips stutter, causing him to thrust up and into Dean. Sam groans at the sight and sinks into the bed to watch Gabriel clean up the rest of the mess Dean left on the archangel’s stomach. Cas twists and grunts as he fucks up into Dean, who’s come back enough to scrape his nails lightly down the angel’s torso, bending to suck a mark just above his right nipple. 

Gabriel tears his eyes away from his brother and Dean when he feels Sam’s erection pressing along his thigh. “You know,” he waggles his eyebrows suggestively, snapping his fingers, “Cas could use some…Help, maybe.” Sam looks up and sees Cas’s arms reach to encircle Dean.

“Yeah?” Sam licks his lips and slides up to lick into Gabriel’s mouth. Gabe loves this part, kissing Sam with the taste of Dean in his mouth, and he relishes it. Even though he loves it as much as he does, he’s still the first to break the kiss, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Yeah, right, Cassy? You need some,” he breaks off, Sam’s moved to kissing and sucking on his neck and it’s damn distracting, “—Need some help, don’t you, little bro?” He slides a hand down Sam’s body, digging in with his nails once or twice before resting his hand against Sam’s hip and digging his thumb into the hollow there.

Cas turns his head and blinks owlishly, “I…Yes,” his pupils are dilated and what blue still rims the edge is so dark it’s nearly black. “Sam…” he thrusts hard into Dean who cries out, “Help me, please.” Using his own angelic strength, Cas holds onto Dean while sitting up, shifting to accommodate the change. Sam slides off of Gabriel and does his best to reposition himself against the headboard behind Castiel.

Gabriel smirks and snaps his fingers; Cas whimpers as his hole is stretched and lubed by what feels like invisible fingers. Dean moves forward and kisses Castiel roughly while Sam manhandles them both back until Castiel is pressing slowly back onto Sam’s cock. All of his moans are swallowed up in Dean’s mouth and Gabriel turns onto his side to watch the show. Every time Sam fucks up into Castiel, Dean fucks down on the angel’s cock until he’s a writhing pool of want between them.

They keep up the pace and Castiel reaches out and grabs Dean’s shoulder, fitting a hand directly over his mark there. Dean gasps and kisses Cas hard, biting at his lip and grabbing a fistful of his hair. Sam groans and kisses down Cas’s neck, worrying the skin near the base until he leaves a nice size bruise. Cas is quickly over stimulated and comes with a cry that is once again swallowed in Dean’s mouth. Sam speeds up his pace, but Gabriel stops him in short order, growling out a low, “Wait.” 

Carefully, Gabriel eases Castiel off of Sam’s still hard cock and slides both him and Dean over to the other side of the bed. Without much fanfare, he situates himself between Sam’s legs and sucks down his cock in a swift motion. Sam moans and fists his hands into the sheets on either side of him. Gabriel hums around the cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take in as much of Sam as he can. He ghosts one hand up to scrape lightly across Sam’s stomach and works the part of Sam’s cock he can’t fit in his mouth. A large hand comes up from the bed to grip the back of Gabriel’s head, a gentle, guiding force keeping him from moving off of Sam’s cock entirely. Smirking, Gabriel uses just the barest hint of teeth on the underside of Sam’s cock before Sam is spilling down his throat with a choked cry.

Self satisfied, Gabriel swallows everything Sam has for him and sits back with the same smirk on his face. He surveys the scene before him, three thoroughly fucked out men gaze back at him. “Well, now, that’s certainly one way to start the day!” Gabriel quips. Dean rolls his eyes and drags the archangel back into the pile. “No, really! Who’s for pancakes? Waffles maybe?” Gabriel laughs and tries to get up, finding himself quickly buried under a pile of limbs.

“Just go back to sleep, Gabe. S’your turn next,” Dean growls in his ear, ghosting a kiss against his temple. Gabe’s eyes go wide and he squirms until he’s touching each of them.

“I like taking turns,” he murmurs as they all fall asleep again. No one bothers to ask how four full grown men manage to fit onto a queen size bed.


End file.
